


Operation Get My Senpais Together

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Blame the Discord, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, clueless hexagon is clueless, rokkblocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Rokkaku thinks that his favorite senpais deserve each other and is on a mission to get them together!(Set about 3 years after the show)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 62
Kudos: 296
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Operation Get My Senpais Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurosawa-sun (zscribez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zscribez/gifts), [call_me_origami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_origami/gifts), [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/gifts), [ax100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ax100/gifts), [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts).



> Several of us on the discord (which if you aren't a part of, you should join) had a whole discussion about Rokkaku being just hella clueless and this is based off ideas from that discussion, because our favorite hexagon is canonly VERY Kurodachi blind. 
> 
> Prompt is clearly Rokkaku
> 
> Beta-ed by the always awesome Zee (kurosawa-sun) (I REMEMBERED THIS TIME) 
> 
> [ ] means it's a conversation by other characters, out of Rokkaku's hearing (hopefully it's pretty clear who's talking)

Rokkaku has always been told he’s observant (Well some people call it nosy. He ignores those people). It’s how he was able to get his job at Toyokawa Stationary, by being observant. And now, well into his fourth year of working there, he has noticed something. Something big, and something he’s sure none of the rest of the office has noticed. 

He’s pretty sure his favorite senpais of the office, Kurosawa-san and Adachi-san, like each other. In a “more-than-friends” way. They always eat lunch together, often go home together (in the same direction, even though he was pretty sure they live in opposite ways), and always help each other, despite being in different departments. They even have matching pens, although Kurosawa said it was because Adachi had recommended it to him. But it’s decided. Rokkaku is going to help them get together. 

* * *

“Minato, I’m going to need your help,” Rokkaku said once he was on his break, outside the building so he wouldn’t disturb others talking on his phone (and so that others wouldn’t find out what his plan was). 

“With?” Minato asked, sounding like he was at the park.

“You know how your glasses boyfriend is best friends with Adachi-san?” 

“Yes…” 

“Well, I think he and Kurosawa-san–you remember him right? The first time Tsuge-san came over to watch you practice?” 

“I remember him, yeah. Why?”

“I think those two would be perfect for each other,” Rokkaku said proudly. 

Over the phone, he could hear choking.

“Minato? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just some water went down the wrong way. Tsuge-san, I’m fine! I’ll tell you in a second. Sorry Rokkaku, yeah, I’ll help you, but I need to go now. Bye!”

“Bye!” 

Rokkaku couldn’t help but pump his fist at the excellent news. 

[No, Tsuge-san, I don’t know why he hasn’t figured it out. I literally had to spell it out to him in college, his gaydar is terrible. But if we tell him, it would crush him, okay? So let him think he’s helpful, yeah?]

* * *

The next day, Rokkaku decided to put his plan into motion. There was a company karaoke night coming up, and after confirming that they would both be there (they looked like they would rather skip it though, and he wasn’t sure why), Rokkaku made plans to make sure they would sing together. 

“Are you guys ready for the karaoke night?” he asked at lunch, where they had luckily been sitting together when he went searching for them. 

He watched as Kurosawa looked at Adachi, like he was worried what he might think. This was progress. 

“I don’t like singing in front of other people,” Adachi said, fiddling with the plastic wrap of his onigiri. 

“I don’t sing,” Kurosawa said. 

“I bet both of you sing just fine,” Rokkaku said encouragingly. 

  
  


Kurosawa did  _ not  _ sing fine. He sounded, to put it bluntly,  _ terrible.  _ Adachi looked torn between embarrassment and amusement as he watched Kurosawa attempt to hit some high notes, failing miserably. The man was nearly screaming, in the most tone-deaf way, and Rokkaku wanted to cover his ears, except that wouldn’t be polite. 

“Adachi-san, you should sing next!” Rokkaku said, mentally crossing off a duet. No one should try and sing with Kurosawa. 

Adachi worried his lip as he looked at the microphone, currently held by Kurosawa. 

“Adachi-san, you truly cannot be any worse than Kurosawa-san,” Rokkaku said. 

Adachi tilted his head and considered it. When Kurosawa came to sit down next to Adachi, Adachi stood up to take the mic, much to the surprise of the entire office. He seemed unsure of himself, dropping the book of background music, but when he started singing, Rokkaku was pleasantly surprised to hear he could carry a tune quite well. When he was done, the office clapped for him, with Kurosawa looking super proud of Adachi, Rokkaku noticed. Tonight could be considered a success, he decided. 

[Kiyoshi, I didn’t know you could use your mouth like that…]

* * *

With one success under his belt, Rokkaku decided that the next step would be to get them to go on a date together. He could ask Minato, but he decided to instead ask Fujisaki, who had left the office about a year ago now. He knew where she worked as a social worker, and dropped by one afternoon when he was off. 

“Rokkaku-kun! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?” she asked once he was in. 

“Fujisaki-san, you remember Kurosawa-san and Adachi-san, right?” 

“Yes, of course, why? Did something happen?” 

“I think they would be great together!” 

Since he was looking over the office and not at Fujisaki, he missed her lightning quick smirk, which she quickly turned into a warm smile. 

“What did you have in mind?” she asked.

“I knew I could count on you!” Rokkaku beamed. 

“Let me go on my lunch so we can talk properly, okay?” Fujisaki rearranged her desk and the two of them headed out. 

  
  


“Thank you so much, Fujisaki-san! This will be so helpful!” 

[Adachi-kun, I think Rokkaku-kun has finally seen that you and Kurosawa-kun have chemistry, but you didn’t hear it from me]

* * *

“Kurosawa-san, let’s have lunch together! And you should invite Adachi-san!” Rokkaku suggested the next day. “I know a really good cafe!” 

Kurosawa looked a little put out, but when he heard he could invite Adachi, he noticeably brightened, much to Rokkaku’s delight. 

A few minutes later, Adachi was with them and Rokkaku proudly brought them to one of his favorite cafes, a little hole-in-the-wall that was easy to miss. 

“Hello, good afternoon,” the cashier called. “Oh! Rokkaku, good to see you! You brought friends?” 

“These are my senpais, Kurosawa-san and Adachi-san!” he said proudly. 

“Hello, hello!” the cashier said. 

Rokkaku let Kurosawa and Adachi choose from the menu, insisting on paying. Since the cafe was empty other than them, he asked the cashier how his boyfriend was, causing Kurosawa to raise his eyebrows. 

Once they had sat down, he quickly texted Minato to let him know he was ready for the plan. His phone started ringing and he answered it right away. 

“What is it Minato...Udon ran away? Oh no! Do you need help trying to find her? You do? I have a short day today, I can come help! Give me about twenty minutes, okay?” Rokkaku said, not letting Minato talk at all. 

“Kurosawa-san, Adachi-san, I’m so sorry, but Minato needs my help, so I have to leave now,” Rokkaku said once he hung up. 

The two of them nodded, looking a bit put out, but wished him well. 

[Look what Tsuge sent me during the call, Yuichi, isn’t Udon cute in her sweater and little bucket hat?]

* * *

Two weeks went by without a chance to really help his senpais, much to Rokkaku’s disappointment. He saw that they usually went to lunch together and if he tried to talk to Adachi, Kurosawa would often come and get him, so he tried to do it more so that Adachi would notice Kurosawa’s feelings. 

[Yuichi, you know, you’re so hot when you’re jealous…]

* * *

Rokkaku got an unexpected chance to push the two together when there was a new competition announced, one that encouraged partners. Once the Chief had finished explaining the rules, Rokkaku made sure to tell Adachi he should sign up with Kurosawa. Adachi nodded seriously, when Rokkaku felt himself get lifted by the shoulders (again) by Kurosawa. 

“Rokkaku, I’m sorry, but Adachi and I will be working together,” Kurosawa said. 

“I was just telling Adachi-san that you two should work together,” Rokkaku explained, pouting at being misunderstood. 

“...oh,” Kurosawa looked like he didn’t know what to do with that information. Behind him, the lady who sat next to Adachi (Noguchi-san if he was remembering correctly) had her face buried in her hands, for some reason. Rokkaku hoped she wasn’t too stressed out about the competition. 

[I’m going to tell him]

[Don’t you dare!]

* * *

“How is the competition going for you guys?” Rokkaku asked one day at lunch, where he noticed that Adachi had what looked like a homemade bento box instead of his usual onigiris. 

“We’re working on the kinks of it,” Kurosawa said (Rokkaku missed the wink he gave Adachi). 

“We should have a sleepover again, so I can help you guys. The rules don’t say that you can’t help others,” 

“That’s fine with me,” Adachi said, smiling at Rokkaku. “But we never told you we moved in together, to save on costs, did we?” 

“Good idea,” Rokkaku nodded approvingly. Internally, he was thinking “and they were roommates” and how this could help them realize their feelings faster.

  
  


“Adachi-san, you have something on your face!” Rokkaku said later at dinner, where he saw their new apartment for the first time. He reached over to wipe it off, only to get surprised when Kurosawa accidentally knocked over his cup of water, which spilled on Rokkaku. 

“Shoot, sorry Rokkaku!” Kurosawa said. Adachi jumped up to get a towel, while Kurosawa cleaned up the table. 

  
  


“Adachi-san, is that a spider bite on your neck? My grandma got bit by them a lot, you might want to make sure it isn’t too poisonous,” Rokkaku asked the next morning, yawning as accepted a bowl of porridge from Kurosawa. 

[You’re a very handsome spider, Yuichi]

[How is he this clueless????]

* * *

A few days later, Rokkaku was sent out to deal with clients, and since he was now a more senior employee, he was sent to sell their newest product to a different company. Despite feeling nervous, he managed to close the deal, using his natural enthusiasm to sell the product. Once he was out of the building, he got out his phone to call Kurosawa. 

“Hello Rokkaku, what is it?” 

“Adachi-san?” Rokkaku checked his phone. Yes, that was Kurosawa’s contact information on the screen. 

“Kurosawa is...indisposed at the moment,” Adachi explained, sounding strangely out of breath. 

“Adachi-san, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Adachi said, making a strangled sound after the word “fine”. 

“Well, can you tell Kurosawa-san I closed the deal for me? And feel better! I’ll get you your favorite energy drink, I know exactly which one it is now!”

“W-will do,” Adachi hung up after that. Rokkaku frowned at his phone. It wasn’t like Adachi to be rude like that, he must really not be feeling well, Rokkaku figured. 

[What a good boy you were, Kiyoshi, not letting him know what I was doing…]

* * *

It had been a few months now, and Rokkaku was getting frustrated seeing no progress between his two favorite senpais. He decided to ask them indirectly at lunch, to see what they would say. 

“Kurosawa-san, Adachi-san, do you think you can help me with a problem some of my friends have?” 

Kurosawa, who was placing some meat from his bento box into Adachi’s, raised his eyebrows. 

“What seems to be the problem, Rokkaku?” he asked. 

“Well, two of my friends seem to like each other, but I don’t think either of them know. What should I do?”

“What are these friends of yours like?” Kurosawa asked.

Rokkaku froze. He should have expected this question, but hadn’t thought too far into this scenario. 

“Well, one of them, she’s pretty quiet and the other, she’s really nice and a lot of people like her,” Rokkaku was proud of himself for thinking of a way to deflect it off of themselves. 

“She, huh? I can’t say I really know about girls–ouch!” Kurosawa winced. 

“What’s wrong, Kurosawa-san?” Rokkaku asked in concern. 

“Ran over my foot with the chair,” 

“Oh...do you need anything for it?” 

“No, I’m fine. But I’m not sure if I’m the person to ask for dating advice honestly,” Kurosawa said. 

“Adachi-san? Do you have any advice?” Rokkaku turned to him. 

“I have even less dating advice than Kurosawa, so sorry Rokkaku. But Kurosawa, can you help me get supplies for my meeting out of the closet when we’re done with lunch?” 

“Of course.” 

“Can I help?” Rokkaku asked. 

“He needs supplies from the high shelves,” Kurosawa said. 

“Oh”

  
  


[You have a mean kick, Kiyoshi]

[And you being jealous is still hot, so either kiss me or–]

* * *

[It’s been SIX MONTHS, I think Noguchi is going to win the bet of him never getting it without help]

[What do you mean six months, it’s been like three years since they’ve been together!]

[Six months of him trying to get them together, I mean]

[Even Urabe-san figured it out after two years]

[Doesn’t he have a gay friend?]

[I have no idea, but this is entertaining as hell]

[Much more entertaining than guessing when they would get together, that’s for sure]

[Are you guys working??]

[Sorry, Chief]

* * *

Rokkaku was getting supplies from the supply closet one day when he heard a funny noise. When he went to investigate, he found his favorite senpais in the back, their shirts messed up. 

“Oh, hey guys! Were you looking for something?” he asked. 

“Some peace and quiet,” Kurosawa mumbled. 

“Yui-Kurosawa!” Adachi said, looking like he was beginning to blush. 

Rokkaku tilted his head. If he recalled correctly, Kurosawa’s first name was Yuichi or something similar. Adachi  _ never  _ used people’s first names, though. He couldn’t help but smile. If they were on a first name basis, they were definitely progressing!

“Do you have what you were looking for, Rokkaku?” Kurosawa asked, breaking into Rokkaku’s thoughts. 

“What? Oh, yes. Can I help you guys get anything?” Rokkaku asked. 

“You can give these to Urabe-san, actually,” Adachi turned around and handed Rokkaku a new pack of sticky notes and several reams of printer paper. “Just leave them on his desk.” 

“Okay!” Rokkaku said, taking the supplies and leaving the supply closet. 

[Kiyoshi, you’d think Rokkaku was your kohai and not mine, the way you just let him do your work for you…]

[And who exactly followed me into the supply closet,  _ Kurosawa-san _ ?]

* * *

“Minato, I’m at my wits end, nothing seems to be working!” Rokkaku said. He had been trying for nearly a year now, with no results that he could see. He had tried to make sure they would have dates together (sometimes with Tsuge and Minato, sometimes without) with some success, but their relationship hadn’t seemed to change. 

“Have you tried talking to them, Rokkaku? Maybe talk to Kurosawa-san, since he’s your department senpai,” Minato sounded a little annoyed, which wasn’t like him, but Rokkaku figured it was because his dancing schedule left him tired. 

“You’re right, I should,” Rokkaku sighed. 

“Good luck,” Minato said before he hung up. 

  
  


[He still hasn’t realized??]

[I did tell you he was clueless]

* * *

“Kurosawa-san, Adachi-san, can I talk to you?” Rokkaku asked the next day. 

“About?” Adachi asked, startling when Kurosawa...got too close? Rokkaku wasn’t sure what happened but it made Adachi shoot a look at Kurosawa. 

“Well, to be honest...you two seem to be really close.” 

“And…” Kurosawa raised his eyebrows. 

“Well...I think you two would be a really good match, so I’ve been trying to help you this past year, but I don’t think you two realize it!” 

“You know what, Rokkaku, I think you’re right. I think I do like Adachi,” Kurosawa said. 

“Really???” 

Kurosawa rolled his eyes. Adachi was standing next to him, looking like he was going to start laughing any second. 

“What about you, Adachi-san? Do you like Kurosawa-san?” 

Kurosawa looked like...Rokkaku wasn’t sure, but when Kurosawa tugged on Adachi’s tie and brought him into a deep kiss, Rokkaku couldn’t help but reel back. Several long seconds later, where Adachi DEFINITELY stuck his tongue into Kurosawa’s mouth, Adachi gently pushed Kurosawa off him. 

“I think I do, Rokkaku. I really think I do.” 

  
  
  


[PAY UP. HE NEEDED TO SEE THEM KISS. I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THAT. I WIN]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Operation Get My Senpais Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460660) by [elrohir podfic (elrohir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)




End file.
